DE 103 02 291 discloses an armrest that has two pivot arms connecting the armrest to a base body. The armrest has a gas spring element to assist height adjustment and to elastically damp vertical movement of the arrested arm support.
DE 198 30 027 describes an armrest in which predetermined damping characteristics are achieved by a viscous coupling or a piston-cylinder system.
At least one section of the bearing axis is provided in an approach analogous to an elastically twistable torsion bar in the pivotal armrest described in DE 10 2009 013 461. The armrest can be pivoted downward from the self-supporting up position by the torsion of the torsion bar until the bottom of the armrest rests on a contact surface on the seat or on the seat bench.
EP 1 577 152 [U.S. Pat. No. 8,070,233] describes a folding seat whose seat surface and armrest are pivotal. The pivot motion is damped by a damping element.
EP 1 690 474 [U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,627] describes a folding seat with a pivotal seating surface and a pivotal armrest. Pivoting the armrest upward is assisted by a spring.